


Candy

by ivycross



Series: Prompts from Tumblr and More [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could ruin Danny’s day. Not drug dealers, human traffickers, or gun smugglers. No explosions, gun fire, or even bomb threats. Nothing, all because his mother sent him a package all the way from New Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

Danny walked into the Palace a bounce in his step. Nothing could ruin Danny’s day. Not drug dealers, human traffickers, or gun smugglers. No explosions, gun fire, or even bomb threats. Nothing, because his mother sent him a package all the way from New Jersey. He hugged, actually hugged with both arms, the box lovingly to his chest as he entered HQ. He smiled generously at everyone as he passed. Even Steve’s confused Labrador face received a warm and genuine smile.

“Good morning Steve,” Danny said as he passed by heading straight into his office.  He set down the box on his desk giddy with excitement and began hunting for something to cut through the tape holding it shut.

Steve followed him in and was peering at him his brow furrowed. “You’re in a good mood,” Steve said. “Did Rachel die or something?”

Danny, opening a draw, looked at Steve. The things that came out of that man’s mouth. “No Steve. How could you say that? Even I don’t wish death upon my ex-wife. At least, these days I don’t. Really, shame on you.” He went back to the drawer making a happy little “Ah HA” when he located a pair of scissors and began cutting into the box.

“So… If that’s not it, what? Why are you so damn happy?”

Danny sighed. Steve was starting to get to him, although he had sworn nothing would ruin his day. Steve just had that effect on people. “Am I not allowed to be happy once in a while, Steven?”

“I didn’t say that. Just normally, you’re not. That’s all.” Steve’s expression was one of wide-eyed indignation as if Danny had followed him into his office to nitpick and not the other way around.

Danny set down the scissors and leaned over his desk. “I will have you know, that I can be a very happy person. It’s just that other things get in the way of that. Such as you and the way that you carry on sometimes, getting shot at and blowing things up. All that drives me crazy, but I don’t care about that today because my mother sent me a package.”

Steve smirked, snorting in an undignified way as he did. “Aww, your mommy sent you a care package? How cute.”

Danny bit his tongue, refusing to take the bait. He straightened, picking up the scissors and continued to cut through the tape.  It would seem this did not sit well with Steve as the smirk  was replaced with a deep frown.  

“So, what is in the box?”

Danny pulled open the flaps and beamed. “Taffy.” He pulled out a slim yet large white box and held it up for Steve to see. 

“Saltwater taffy from Shiver’s Taffy and Fudge in Ocean City, New Jersey to be exact. It would seem in their effort to reconcile their marriage, my parents took a trip to the shore and wanted to know if I would like anything.” 

He peered down at the box in his hands the grin on his face threatening to split it in two at any moment. “A whole three pounds of it. Gracie will be thrilled when I tell her.” He looked up to see Steve’s face had contorted into a mask of sheer glee.

“Let me see if I got this right,” Steve said. “You’re prancing around all happy go lucky because your mom sent you a three-pound box of candy?” Steve was grinning, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

With care, Danny set down his prize and crossed his arm over his chest. “Do not mock me, Steven. This is not just candy. This is a taste of home. This box contains the key to some of my best memories as a child and teenager.  I will not have you laughing at that.”  

“Oh no. I wouldn’t dare,” Steve said, still laughing. Danny exhaled through his nose and reached down opening the box of taffy. He took out a piece, unwrapped it from its wax paper prison and bit the long slender piece in half. It hit his tongue and he shut his eyes, letting out an obscene moan. He chewed it blissfully and smiled, Steve’s disrespectfulness forgotten. When it was over, he sighed opening his eyes once again.

Steve was staring in slight horror. “Uh, did you want some alone time with the candy there, Danny?”

“I might,” Danny said. He held out the box to Steve. “You want a piece before you go?”

“You know I don’t eat sweets, Danno.”

“Oh yeah,” Danny said pulling the box back. He set it down again and looked at the half eaten piece in his hand. A thought occurred to him. A little trick that had on more than one occasion stolen hearts each summer vacation at the Shore. 

“What if I showed you the best way to eat taffy?”

“The best way, uh?”

“Yeah. A little secret of mine that I’m willing to share with you,” Danny said.

Steve scoffed. “Okay. Sure.”

“Alright, but you have to come over here and lean down a bit,” Danny said. He was delighted when Steve obeyed only shrugging his shoulder. “You gotta shut your eyes too.”

“You’re not going to throw it at me, are you?," Steve asked.

“No.  Throw it at you? How old are you? Shut up and close your eyes.”

Steve did shut his eye, after giving them a dramatic roll first. Danny smiled popping the remaining bit of taffy in his mouth. He rolled it around softening it a touch before leaning close. Gently, he cupped the side of Steve’s face and kissed him.

For a moment, he thought Steve would pull back as the man started at their lips touching, but then he relaxed and starting kissing back. Danny applied only the gentlest of pressure to Steve's lips, carefully controlling the kiss so it wouldn’t escalate too quickly.

When he thought Steve was ready, he ran his tongue over the line of Steve’s lips opening his mouth. He slipped his tongue and the candy inside and listened as Steve moaned. He touched the other side of Steve’s face with his free hand while Steve’s arms snaked around his waist.  Carefully, he was pushed back into his desk as they continued to kiss passing the taffy between them.

When he pulled back, leaving the candy with Steve, he smirked seeing the dazed look on the man’s face. He waited for Steve to right himself and finish chewing before he said anything. “Whaddaya think?”

“I think I want another piece,” Steve said his voice husky. Danny laughed. Worked every time.

“Maybe later, babe. Right now I’m going to grab a coffee and some malasadas.” He stepped around Steve, who had an honest to god pout on his face and started towards the door.

“What if I buy you dinner?”

Danny stopped in the doorway and grinned. “That would make your chances a lot better, but don’t get your hopes up. I’m not that easy.”

He ducked out before Steve could say anything else and laughed to himself. Who was he kidding? If Steve actually paid for a full meal somewhere nice, they would end up going through that whole box of taffy and some condoms too if Danny had his way. This was turning into a really great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given 'Candy :)'  
> XPosted to my tumblr. Some minor editing done here


End file.
